Electrolyzed oxidizing (EO) water has been conventionally produced. Electrolyzed water is classified into three types: acidic electrolyzed water (germicidal, used for hygienic purposes), alkaline ionized water (having medical effects; drinking water), and alkaline electrolyzed water (lipid-detergent). Acidic electrolyzed water is used to sanitize food-processing equipment and fresh-cut vegetables in food industries, because of its great potential for food-related and other disinfecting processes due to its high bacterial activity.
Acidic EO water is normally generated from the anode electrode through electrolysis of a dilute aqueous NaCl solution. The Cl−1 ions are electrochemically oxidized to Cl2 gas on the anode surface, which gas is partially hydrolyzed to hypochlorous acid (HOCl) in solution phase and to other ions. The relatively high batericidal activity of the acidic EO water is attributed to so-called active chlorine which comprises dissolved Cl2, OCl−, and HOCl, and is also attributed to the high oxidation-reduction potential (ORP) of the acidic EO water. However, the dissolved Cl2 is readily evaporated or otherwise lost from the acidic EO water during storage or a treatment period, resulting in a loss of batericidal activity over time. This loss may also affect other important properties of EO water, such as its pH, ORP, and HOCl concentration, which should be known for proper use of the acidic EO water in a given service application.
Prior versions of electrolyzing devices include a system for producing electrolyzed oxidizing (EO) water wherein feed water solution including a saline solution component is supplied to an electrolytic cell comprising both an anode chamber and a cathode chamber. The feed water solution is cathodically electrolyzed in the cathode chamber to produce EO water as an antioxidant solution called alkaline catholyte. Catholyte is a mild alkaline solution with a pH range of 10.5 to 12.0 and ORP of −600 to −900 mV. The feed water solution is anodically electrolyzed in the anode chamber to produce EO water as an oxidant solution called anolyte, whose pH is modified in the process. Anolyte is a strong oxidizing solution with a pH range of 0.0-8.5 and an Oxidation-Reduction Potential (ORP) of +600 to +1200 mV.
It is desirable to have a preselected current maintained consistently in the electrochemical cell. Prior versions, however, had difficulties maintaining the current of the electrochemical cell at a current relatively close to the preselected current.